A volleyball net is approximately 3 feet wide and 32 feet in length when stretched across the volleyball court. It normally is made of 4 inch square mesh of linen twine and is rigged at the top and bottom edges to a rope or cable in conventional manner.
The official volleyball rules require that a long vertically disposed antenna be suspended by the net at each sideline of the volleyball court so the antennas extend to a height of 21/2 to 31/2 feet above the net. The antennas are secured to the net at approximately 81/2 inches from the ends thereof and are normally in the order of 5/8ths of an inch in diameter. The antennas are typically made of Fiberglas or the like.
The antennas are secured at the top and bottom of the net and define the lateral width of play of the volleyball court. If the ball touches one of the antennas, it is considered to be out of bounds. The antennas typically are secured to the upper and lower edges of the net by a pair of clamps. The lower clamp supports the bottom end of the antennas. This invention relates to the net clamps that support the antenna.
Existing antenna net clamps are normally comprised of a plurality of parts. Some of these clamps are of a bulky nature and are not always easily and quickly installed. Some clamps do not easily maintain their designated position with respect to the net.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide volleyball net antenna clamps which can be easily and quickly affixed to the upper and lower edges of a volleyball net.
A further object of this invention is to provide volleyball net antenna clamps which are comprised of a single piece of material.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a volleyball antenna clamp that is refined in appearance and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.